After that night
by Hainju
Summary: What would have happened if Starscream and Jetfire were to stay on Mars a little bit longer? Growing problems with sand getting under their frames, and not being able to contact the base because of raging sandstorm. No one would hear them having a little fun.
1. Sand issues

_Title:_ After that night

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers

"I already told you! I came here only to fight with Megatron. You can search that minicon all by yourself." Starscream snapped back at Jetfire, turning his head away trying not to look at the other mech.

Why did the Autobots even matter what he did? It wasn't like he was going to blow the hole base up or snatch all the minicons the bots had. No one cared what he wanted and Starscream was afraid to ask did anyone even care if something would happen to him.

"As I see it, you're not going to fight against anyone on your condition. For Primus sake, you can't even fly after your little crash with Tidalwave!" It was so close that he would lose his cool with the red and white seeker. Jetfire didn't even want Starscream to come on this mission, but because of the others growing obsession defeating Megatron, Starscream was already going before Jetfire could stop him. And now they were in this mess Jetfire being so ready to leave the ex-Decepticon here on Mars.

"You know what? I've had enough." Without any warning SIC chained his right hand to seeker's left with handcuffs. If this was the way Starscream would want to play, so be it. Jetfire was more than ready to teach Starscream some manners about who was in charge here.

"This is what you get for disobeying orders and forgetting whose in charge. I'm going to take you back to Earth and report Optimus about this. Even if you're needed to drag there." Looking first his chained hand and then Jetfire's face, Starscream pulled a little only getting the white mech lean over him more. This was so not happening.

"You can't be serious! Get these off right now!"

"Or you'll do what? From here on out, I'm going to decide what you will and won't do".

Showing very grumpy expression towards Jetfire's way to handle things, Starscream tried to get the handcuffs off one more time until he gave up with a loud irritated sigh. Fine! He would play by the rules for now. But Jetfire would later be very sorry for not letting him do as he pleases. As they sparred, storm was getting worse and now there were sand and small rocks flying and hitting their armors.

"Get up will you, we gotta find some place we can wait till the storm ends" Jetfire said irritated and pulled the handcuffs offering his other hand to Starscream.

"Tsk, what ever" the seeker said as frustrated in the situation as the Autobots SIC. They started heading forward searching anything that could offer shelter from the storm. Minicons were clinging in Jetfire's back and wings to get some shield from small flying rocks and sand. Suddenly one of them beeped loudly and pointed his finger at the small cave. Both seekers turned to look at each other and quickly ran inside the cavern.

It was cramped which forced the two mechs closer to each other, although the handcuffs made the situation feel a lot more disturbing. "Frag! I hate sand" Starscream groaned and tried to sweep some of the sand off from his armor. Meanwhile minicons had climbed down from Jetfire's back and were now watching around them inside the cave. The Autobot rocket onlined his lights to get more closely picture of their surroundings.

"I think we should go further in. That storm isn't gonna end any time soon and the last thing I want is to wake up covered in dirt and rocks" Jetfire whined and they walked deeper inside, minicons keeping themselves close to larger mechs. Soon they found a place they could wait till the storm ended. Minicons headed a little bit further, but they kept their own lights on so Jetfire and Starscream could see where they were. Autobot mech sat down and ex-Decepticon didn't have other choise than sit next to him.

In silence they waited, minicons had gone to recharge a while ago, but both bigger mechs were nowhere near being tired. Jetfire had tried many times to contact their home base with no success and Starscream had troubles to stay still.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you keep that aft of yours on the ground even a klik?" the Autobot rocket finally snapped to the other seeker who responded giving him a death glare.

"It's not your slagging business"

"Well, it is my business if I wanna have even a slightest change of recharge. Tell me what's bugging your aft?" Jetfire demanded frustraited.

"I have sand in so many places... that's what bugging me" Starscream sighted. The Autobot SIC watched while the seeker tried to reach under his armor and back to get the irritating sand out.

"For Primus' sake, let me help you cause you obviously are getting nowhere by yourself" the white mech said annoyed.

"Don't touch me! I don't need any help from you Autobots" the red seeker said trying to get as far as he could from the other mech.

"Okay, that's it!" Jetfire hissed and rose to his knees and pulled Starscream under him.

"What the..." the seeker couldn't finish his sentence cause the rocket pinned his hands above his head and grabbed his chin. "Now you listen to me, you Decepticon punk. I'm sick and tired of being stuck with you and your lousy attitude. It takes a lot to make me mad, but congratulations you have just crossed the line".

Jetfire leaned closer, let go of Starscream's chin and started to slip his hand underneath the others armor. Starscream looked wide eyed and was a bit scared about what the white mech was doing. He wasn't used to being touched around and right now Jetfire went farther than anyone ever had. He flinched when the rocket touched the sensitive cables of his right side and tried to strugle free from the grip."Stay still. You asked for this" Jetfire said brushing some sand off under Starscream's armor. Surprisingly the red seeker felt a lot better when the sand was being removed and oddly felt quite comfortable under the rocket's touch. The white mech had now reached under his right wing and was brushing its base causing Starscream to shiver and bit his bottom lip preventing himself to make any sounds. Unfortunately Jetfire noticed this and started to move his hand slowly towards the tip of the wing.

"Maybe after this you'll stop whining for good" the Autobot SIC stated while wiping more sand gently off. Whole time he watched how Starscream's impressions changed from shock to pleasure, when he moved his hand to the tip of the wing caressing it carefully. Jetfire's plan was to take off the sand and be done with it, but now... he just couldn't stop himself from doing something else than just cleaning. He blaimed it on Starcsream. The ex-Decepticon had started to squirm under him everytime the white mech touched a little harder and added some force in it. Being sure that the seeker wouldn't push him away, Jetfire let go of Starscream's hands and started to caress the other wing sending more and more pleasure through the red mech's sensory grid. By the Primus, Starscream looked so beautiful, so slender that Jetfire almost forgot to do anything at all. His optics were locked on the seekers now aroused frame that hinted the need and desire for more.

"W-what do you think... you're doing?" Starscream demanded but couldn't stop himself from letting a little moan. Quickly he shutted his mouth glareing the Autobot SIC angrily, although failing miserably. This wasn't supposed to happen, and Starscream didn't know should he just enjoy the moment or be so slagging embarrassed that he would shoot himself after.

"Oh, I'm just removing some of that irritating sand from your body..." Jetfire whispered slyly in the seekers audio receptors and at the same time pinched his wing, receiving a loud moan from the red mech.

"Shh, I suggest you keep quiet. You don't wanna our little friends to wake up" the rocket said and Starscream glanced quickly towards the minicons who luckily were still recharging.

Sliding his left hand slowly down on Starscream's frame, while his right teased the seeker's wing, Jetfire let the surprise be seen on his optics when his fingers found their way on the seeker's crotchplate. He touched the plate all around making the mech squirm and open his legs more under his exploring fingers. A soft click came from the seekers panel and it slid away leaving his interface exposed to the Autobot SIC to play with. Sure, he had teased the ex-Decepticon more than intended, Jetfire thought, but apparently it had been enough. Starscream whined when the rocket's fingers started to play around his valve and bitted his bottom lip. The handcuffs clinked faintly when they hitted at the seekers armor causing the mech quickly glance the minicons. Right then Jetfire pushed his fingers a little bit further in the red mech's valve, sending so grate pleasure across Starscream's frame and sensors that he ended up lifting his midsection for more, moaning softly.

After a few minutes Starcream's cooling systems had managed to lower the heat inside him, the red mech panted heavely and wrapped his arms around Jetfire's neck pulling the rocket completely on top of him.

"If you want me to keep fragging quiet-" Starscream let out another moan when the Autobot SIC played around his wet valve teasing it and sending little pleasure waves "I recommend you think of some way to keep my mouth busy Autobot."

Jetfire tilted his head and laughed a bit for the seeker's little hint. He had wondered when Starscream would warm up to him. Reaching his faceplate he pushed some hidden buttons on it making it slide smoothly inside his helmet revealing rarely seen face. Starscream licked his lips while his optics saved the handsome image in front of him in his memory bank. He could have this? All of this to himself and no one else? Carefully the ex-Decepticon caressed the SIC's face as if being afraid that it would disappear at the very moment.

"I think there's some sand in your mouth, for you to speak to your superior using that kind of language."

As Jetfire lowered his head and started passionately kissing the other mech, his right hand, that was still chained together with Starscream's left, caressed and pulled the seeker's neck cables trying to find which of them were the hot spots of his cute little lover. Unable to express his emotions with sound, Starscream grabed the first thing his left hand could find, Jetfire's right wing. The sudden firm touch on his sensitive wing made Jetfire gasp with enjoyment and bend his back. Oh, Primus how good it felt when your mainframe was receiving so much arousing data that you couldn't function right. It had been so long ago, maybe too long. While the Autobot SIC was enjoying the little attention on his wing, Starscream finally could take a breath from deep kiss. He knew how to play this kind of game and certainly wasn't going to let the white mech have all the fun. Right now Jetfire was completely his, and Starscream was going to leave his mark on the beautiful mech's frame.

"You are maybe my superior, but right here, right now I don't give a slagging pit" he suddenly rolled them over so he was straddled on Jetfire's hip. The white mech didn't agree what he was doing thought and rolled them over again. They fought for dominance till they had moved farther from the minicons and they couldn't be seen or heard anymore. Some how Starscream had managed to get his sword out right when they had stopped and holded it now on Jetfire's throath. The rocket stayed silent and watched the seeker warily wondering what was going to be his next move. Starscream stared him blankly for a moment when suddenly he smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. Jetfire was confused but kissed the red and white mech back passionately. All at once he felt how Starscream took his sword off of his neck and next thing he knew, the seeker had breaked the handcuffs with his blade.

"Why did you do that for?" Jetfire breathed out between their kisses. Starscream put his sword back and took the rocket's face in his hands, "Because... I hate being chained and..." he moved his hands to pin Jetfire's hands above his head, "I can do much more things when I have my both hands free" he whispered slyly.

Straddled on the Autobot SIC's hip, the red seeker leaned down and started biting the white mech's neck caples. He teased them by pulling lightly while his tongue worked its way between the caples playing with sensitive spots. His reward, was a slight moaning from that beautiful being. But it wasn't enough for Starcsream, who wanted it all and hear it all. Holding Jetfire's hands pinned with his left, Starscream let the exploring begin with his right. Going through others frame, he felt every crack, gap and fault finding himself thinking how the Autobot got them. Touching some areas caused the SIC bend his midsection for more and his wings flutter.

Grinning the ex-Decepticon kissed his helpless victim and let go of his hands. Instantly Jetfire pulled himself for sitting position while making sure that Starscream stayed straddled on top of him. He wrapped his right arm around the slender mech's hip pulling him closer, lowering then his left to tease other's valve yet again. The rocket could feel how warm lubricant started run on his thighs the more he teased. Starscream moaned every time Jetfire rubbed his fingers against the entrance and sensitive inside, twisting and turning his hips in mere euphoria. "Ah, Jet...fire..." The seeker panted caressing the rocket's face, then kissing him forcefuly, biting his bottom lip while continuing to the neck caples pulling and teasing them torturously slow. "I'm...starting to...feel so hot" Starscream whimpered lowering his head against the bigger mech's chest, listening the purring engine. Jetfire lifted the seeker's blushing face to look at him and kissed him tenderly.

"Don't hold back, cause I'm not going either"

"Never intended to" Starscream managed to whisper between their kissing and stroked the rocket's wings. Jetfire groaned and with that removed his own crotchplate and thrusted his hard spike in the seekers wet and waiting valve.

Starscream arched his back when he felt his walls stretch from the aggressive thrust of the rockets spike, "Oh fuck! Aaah!" the seeker panted while threwing his head from side to side in almost unbearable heat. He grabbed the rocket's wings and clawed them receiving a loud growl from him which made their chests vibrate. Suddenly Jetfire bit Starscream's neckcables causing a tiny trail of energon drip from the cut. The seeker let out a silent scream which quickly turned in whimpering when the rocket started to lick the energon off from his neck. "Aah, Jet, I... I need more... faster, please" Starscream pleaded between every thrust and moan. Jetfire left the seeker's neck and kissed him passionately licking his lips asking the permission to enter. Starscream tasted his own sweet energon when he licked the SIC's lips while their tongues fought for dominance but soon they had to separate for the need of the air. The slight trail of saliva was connected to their mouths when it soon dropped on their bodies. Starscream looked the beautiful seeker in front of him with half litted optics and caressed his face with his hand.

Suddenly Jetfire pushed Starscream on the ground and pulled off from him causing the seeker whimper with need for more. "What are you... please don't stop" he begged almost teary optics.

The rocket bended over him and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm nowhere near done with you"

The seeker shivered from the hot breath near his head, but didn't have the time to think about it when Jetfire grabbed his hips and flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees. "Wha... Aaah! Fuck!" Starscream moaned when the rocket thrusted inside of him once more and this time hit the spot which caused the seeker to see stars. Jetfire trailed his hand on the red mech's chest all the way down and ripped the front part of his crochplate off revealing the rock hard spike. "Oh yes!" Starscream whimpered digging his claws on the floor of the cave when the SIC took the hold of his member. "I... I'm... Ahh! So close..." the rocket groaned increasing the pace and getting more sounds from his lover.

Jetfire took a hold of Starscream's right leg and flipped him over so he was lying on his back on the ground and the SIC was on top of him. The seeker moaned loudly from the feeling of his lover's spike twisting and turning inside him, "I can't... ngh! I'm gonna... AH PIT!"

"Not yet Star, come with me. Lets overload together" Jetfire sighed and kissed him tenderly. Starscream threw his arms around the white mech's neck, pulled him against his chest and felt the almost unbearable heat radiating from the rockets frame. The SIC thrusted his spike deep inside the seeker's wet port causing him to bend his back. Jetfire inhaled between his teeth and took hold of his lovers hand, "Oh Star!" the rocket screamed the seekers name in his overload. Starscream moaned feeling the warm liquid fill his valve and spill all over the floor of the cavern. "Jetfire!" he yelled and came on his chest when the white mech still gave few final thrusts before almost collapsing on top of him.

They both panted in their aftershock and laid there in complete satisfaction and silence. Jetfire took a hold of the seeker's frame and pulled him closer, "That was amazing" he said kissing the red mech's lips gently. "Yeah... but, can we agree not to tell anyone about this. It would ruin my reputation" Starscream stated tiredly snuggling closer the rockets chest. "Sure, we wouldn't want that to happen" the said mech smiled and stroked his loves back before they both drifted in to the peaceful recharge. The sandstorm was still raging outside the cave and the minicons were still recharging and none of them or anyone else had noticed the small session between two seekers. After their return to the Earth, almost every time when Starscream saw sand, he had to have a little time to himself. On the other hand sometimes he wasn't alone...


	2. After that morning

_Title:_ After that morning

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers

After that morning he was so pissed off he would have wanted to blow up the whole Autobot base. Starscream had tried to convince others to attack the Decepticons, but everyone had their hands full with fixing their spaceship. "What they think they're doing? They should be more concerned about the enemy than some crappy spaceship" Starscream murmured annoyed. Jetfire had been the one who had opposed him the most and although he didn't show it, that was the main reason what made the seeker so upset. 'He should be on my side. I thought that we had a connection after what happened' meanwhile Starscream had wondered pretty far and was now in the middle of the large forest. "Just fragging great... Now I have ended up in some shitty place with a bunch of trees and dirt and..." suddenly Starscream remembered their night together in Mars and felt his body heat up from the memory. He looked at his left hand and thought about the handcuff that had been the physical link between him and Jetfire. Then he looked the dirt on the ground remembering how itchy and uncomfortable it had felt inside his armor. 'Those hands of his were quite skilled' he shivered and blushed from the memory of Jetfires hands all over him.

In the meantime Jetfire was getting nervous and walking back and forth at his quarters. "What should I say? I can't question Optimus' orders, but what can I do without making Starscream hate me" the SIC wondered frustrated. "Jetfire, meet me outside, we need to talk, now" came the red seeker's irritated voice through the com. link. The rocket sighed, left his room and headed towards the main gate of the base. Starscream was leaning on the rock, waiting for the white mech to come. "So, I'm here, what is it?" Jetfire asked when he stepped out of the gates. Both mechs eyed each other and tried to figure out what the other one was thinking. "Why didn't you back me up?" Starscream asked seriously, "Your personal grudge with Megatron can compromise us all and I can't take that risk. And besides our purpose here is to find the minicons and protect them" Jetfire said back glaring the red seeker. "I wouldn't care less about some minicons. I'm here only to fight Megatron and take him down!" Starscream was now getting very mad. "You haven't changed at all after that night" the white mech sighed frustrated.

Suddenly Starscream pushed Jetfire back against the rock, "Why don't you fuck me anymore?" the seeker snarled his face just inches away from the rocket's. The mech in question just stared him coldly and grabbed his wrist, "I don't wanna talk about it. Just leave it" Jetfire said hardly trying to push Starscream away. The seeker refused to move though and brought his face closer to the SIC's, "What is it? Am I not good enough for you?" he whispered to others hearing sensors. "Don't I get your spike hard anymore... Jetfire" Starscream breathed and grabbed the mech's crotch. Jetfire kicked the seeker at his midsection with his knee and when the red mech bended over he landed a powerful punch on his chin. This caused Starscream to land on the ground, but he jumped back up very fast. "I didn't want a personal whore to myself" Jetfire growled and attacked the seeker again. "Oh I'm sorry. I got the idea from your behaviour from the last few weeks" the red mech said sarcastically and dodged the SIC's kicks and punches.

Hot Shot had been on his way to Rec. room when he passed the main gate of the base and heard strange noise just outside. 'I wonder what's going on. Those sounds like Jetfire and Starscream' the yellow mech thought and stepped out. He hadn't expected to find both mechs covered in dents and scratches and trying hard to rip each others heads off. "Hey, hey! Cut that out or you'll both end up looking like tin cans!" Pushing himself between the two fighters, Hot Shot received death glares from both of them sighing tiredly. Jetfire was the first to back down, Starscream still trying hard to punch him. The rocket just looked at him coldly, walked back inside and headed to his own quarters. Still growling and irritated red seeker pushed Hot Shot away from him, transformed and took off. Confused look covered the young mech's face while he tried to figure out did he make the things worse between the two, or what. "I don't even want to know" Hot Shot stated to himself and left the scene.

He arrived soon in the Rec. room, where Sideswipe waved his hand to caught his brothers attention. "Hey bro, what's up?" the smaller mech asked happily, but frowned when he saw Hot Shots face. "Did something bad happen?", the Yellow mech just sat and stared his hands. "I don't get it. What I'm doing wrong? Why I can't do anything right?" he sighed clenching his fists. Sideswipe looked his brother thoughtfully and laid his hand on Hot Shot's, who raised his gaze. "You can't know everything and if you would, you wouldn't be you. Our mistakes are what makes us who we are" the young mech said giving a reasuring smile to his brother, who nodded and blushed a bit. "Yeah, maybe your right. It's just so frustrating when you don't know what to do" Hot Shot said tiredly. Sideswipe looked at his friend knowingly, while he danced his way behind the yellow bot and wrapped his arms around him. Hot Shot winced a little for the sudden physical contact which he hadn't expected from his brother, but right then it felt quite nice so he didn't drive Sideswipe off. The smaller mech pressed his head on Hot Shot's shoulder and the yellow mech leaned unconsciously closer for more comfort. "Thank you Sideswipe", "For what?" the blue mech asked confused. "For being here for me" Hot Shot turned to face his friend smiling kindly. Then he placed a quick peck to his brothers lips.

Jetfire had taken a quick shower and was now staring his reflection from the mirror. He still had some little dents and scratches along his other scars but all in all he seemed to be just fine. The rocket knew why Starscream was so angry and frustrated, because it was all his fault after all. He had ignored the seeker after their return from Mars never telling him the reason. Which was the SIC's fear of what might happen if the others would find out their relationship. He wanted to be with the red seeker, but he was too afraid to do anything. "Slag! What should I do?" the white mech yelled to his reflection and punched his fist through the mirror. Some energon started to drip from Jetfires hand on the floor and on the countless shards of glass. He sighed grabbing a towel and wrapped it around his hand and left his room to see Red Alert. He sure was going to ask Jetfire what had happened, but the SIC wasn't going to tell him anything about himself and Starscream.

Soon enough he found the CMO from the Rec. room, talking with Smokescreen and Scavenger. "Hey Red, could you help me a minute?" Jetfire called the blue mech, whose optics widened when he saw the state the rocket was in. "What on Cybertron happened to you?! Did Optimus crash you with his alt. mode?" Red Alert asked the SIC. "Yeah and he reversed over me too" the rocket said sheepisly giving his trademark smirk. Smokescreen and Scavenger watched the CMO scanning Jetfire for more damage, "What do you think this is all about?" the orange mech asked quietly. "I'm not sure, but this I know, it isn't our place to ask" the older mech muttered. Red Alert took Jetfire to Medbay and put bandages in his hand. After that the rocket left to carry out his guarding shift at the Monitor room.

Starscream had had a little emotional burst and he had taken it out on some trees. They didn't tell you what to do or order you around. Trees just stood there and you could do anything you wanted, like cut the whole forest down. At least the seeker was now calmed down, but he was still hurt from the Jetfire's ice cold behavior. He sighed putting his wing sword back and started to head back to the Autobot base. After getting there he went to his quarters and took a long shower to wash off all the dirt he had gotten during the day. When he was out of there and dryed himself he left to get some energon. The Rec. room was empty which the seeker thought was better than good at the moment cause he wanted to be alone. He sat down with his cube and started to consume it, but then he heard foot steps aproaching. Soon the familiar yellow bot stepped inside and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the ex-con. "What are you doing here this time of night?" Hot Shot asked a bit stunned. "What? Am I not allowed to be here anytime I want anymore?" Starscream muttered and kept drinking his energon, he wasn't in a mood to fight with the young bot. "No no, I was just wondering. Thought that only I would be here at this time" the yellow mech went to get the energon cube and sat down across the seeker.

They sat in silence drinking from their cubes, "Sorry", "Excuse me?" Hot Shot looked the other mech questionly. "I said sorry, about that what happened earlier, you know" Starscream said a bit irritated cause he wasn't going to explain himself any further. "Oh, it's okay" the yellow mech said getting the point. Hot Shot kept looking at his cube and thought about Sideswipe, "For Primus sake, spit it out" the red mech snapped. "What?" the younger mech jumped for his sudden burst, "Well, something is clearly bugging you so what is it" Starscream stared Hot Shot annoyed, waiting for an answer. "I was just thinking of myself and... um... Sideswipe", "What about him?" the seeker asked. "I think I like him more than a friend, does that sound wierd" the yellow bot mumbled blushing a little. 'I can't believe I'm having this conversation' Starscream thought sweatdropping, "I don't think I'm any good to answer to that question, but if you really, really like him..." he thought of Jetfire and their relationship. "Yes?" Hot Shot said waiting, "Then go tell him and fragging fast" the ex-con smirked to poor bots red face. "But what if he doesn't feel the same?", Hot Shot thought outloud "You won't know until you find out" Starscream said standing up and left the room for he had something to say to a certain Autobot SIC.

Hot Shot was standing in front of Sidewsipes quarters, too nervous to go in. He just stood there, hand ready to knock on the door. Minutes went by when Hot Shot turned around walking a few steps away, just to return in front of the door once more, sighing loudly. What was he even afraid of? Yeah... Sideswipe could possibly not feel the same way. He could start to hate him and he also could stop being the yellow mech's brother. These were the possibilities and Hot Shot knew them, but didn't want to accept them. Making his decision he knocked on the door once, waiting for permission to enter. After a while very sleepy looking Sideswipe came to open the door, "Bro? You do realize it's middle of the night?". Hot Shot was so nervous, he just clenched his fists and stared the floor, "I know, but there is something I want to say, in private. Can I come in?", the smaller mech nodded and stepped aside.

The only light was a small lamp above Sideswipes berth and it created large shadows around the room. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" the blue mech asked leaning on the table. It was hard for Hot Shot to start the conversation for he actually didn't know how to put all the feelings he had in to words. He looked Sideswipe who still waited his answer, closed his optics and sighed, "Okay here goes. Sideswipe, I... you have been the best friend and brother any mech could hope. You have always been there for me when I have needed you and you have never judged me for the mistakes I have made". Hot Shot opened his optics and watched straight to his brother's sky blue ones. "What I want to say is... Sideswipe, I really really like you, more than a friend, more than a brother" they stood in silence until Sideswipe took a step towards his brother. "Bro, are you saying... that you... um... love me?" the blue mech said unsure yet a bit hopeful. Hot Shot turned his gaze away in shame, but when he felt his brothers hand turn his face to look at him, he only met his warm smile. "It's okay, the truth is... I love you too" Sideswipe said blushing and leaned to kiss the yellow mech on the lips.

At first this quick action got Hot Shot off guard and he could just stare in front of him. But then the sweetness of the kiss started to feel good, almost too good. He wrapped his hands around Sideswipes waist and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. The smaller mech shivered when Hot Shots tongue brushed his lips asking for permission to enter. It was granted and only a little time was left for the fight over dominance, for they both wanted more than they got. Sideswipe broke out of the kiss breathing heavily while the older bot started to bite his sensitive neck caples.

"Bro... Primus! You don't know how much I have dreamed about this" Sideswipe panted while caressing Hot Shot's arms and sides. "I'm glad to hear that cause I have wanted to do this a very long time" the older mech growled and bit Sideswipes neckcables causing the poor bot to gasp.

Hot Shot pushed the smaller scout forward until they hit the wall with a loud bang. The yellow bot pressed his own frame to the blue ones, pinning him between his body and the wall. Sideswipe flew his arms around Hot Shots neck and jumped so he could wrap his legs around the mechs waist. "Aah... Hot Shot now! Please..." Sideswipe panted between their kisses. The yellow mech purred slightly and tickled the younger ones crotchplate, demanding access which Sideswipe was more than happy to give. The lubricant was already pouring from Sideswipes wet valve so Hot Shot didn't waste anymore time. He fingered the blue bots valve getting pleasurable whimpers while guiding his hard member just to the opening when he stopped. "Wh-why did you stop?" Sideswipe whispered while clinging on Hot Shot. "Are you really sure about this? I don't want to hurt you" the yellow mech asked. "I haven't been more sure about anything. I want you Hot Shot and only you" the blue bot breathed, planting gentle kiss on his lovers lips. Hot Shot moaned and thrusted his spike inside, keeping still and giving Sideswipe some time to adjust before starting slow pased rhythm. The smaller one quickly followed, wrapping his legs even tighter around the other ones waist and groaned loudly, encouraging him to go faster. Hot Shot could hear his own engine to rumble and vibrate with the pleasure, while being more than pleased to hear Sideswipe's own answering.

"Oohhh... Primus... ffrrraaAAG" the blue mech moaned with every thrust, scraping his lovers back and shoulders. "Nnghh... bro huh... y- you're so... tight" Hot Shot panted, suddenly releasing the smaller ones legs around him and streching them to get better access. This new position enabled Hot Shot to hit that special spot in his lover that got him hotter with every thrust. Sideswipe trashed his head from side to side and felt like he was going to explode in any second. As the rhythm of Hot Shots thrusts got faster and his lovers moans got louder, it was a miracle that no-one came to see what the all noises were. Suddenly Sideswipe screamed and Hot Shot could feel his lovers spark flare and his inner walls clenche around his shaft. He bit hard on the smaller bots neck while climaxing hard and thrusted deep inside of his lover. They stayed in that position a while, before Hot Shot walked with shaking legs next to Sideswipes berth and laid him there. "Bro... that... was intense" the blue bot breathed, enjoying his afterglow. "Absolutely... I love you... so much" the yellow mech said out of breath and planted a gentle kiss on his lovers lips. They layed like that for a while, just snuggling, but then Hot Shot looked the watch and noticed that his guarding shift would start in 15 minutes. Sideswipe had already fallen into recharge so the bigger bot tried to get up as silently as possible. "I'm sorry bro, but I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered and kissed the smaller ones helmet before leaving.

Jetfire was sitting in his chair, eyeing the screens of the monitor room. He had seen how Hot Shot and Starscream had talked in the Rec. room and after their conversation the seeker had left, leaving very nervous, but determined looking scout sitting in the room. Although pretty soon Hot Shot had left and went to Sideswipes quarters, he had said something to the smaller mech and been invited inside. Jetfire leaned back and looked at his bandaged hand thinking about the days events. "I really need to talk to him. This can't go on anymore. They'll find out and then we can both go to the Pit..." the Autobot SIC sighed loudly wiping his optics with his hand. Suddenly the door of the Monitor room opened only to reveal the very serious looking ex-decepticon.

Starscream walked to the white mech without saying a word. "Starscream I..." Jetfire started, but was silenced by the seekers finger pressed on his faceplate making it slide away. "Don't ruin this by talking. Just shut up and enjoy the ride" Starscream whispered and kissed him. The shuttle was suprised at first, but soon he responded eagerly pulling the red mech stradling on his lap. Starscream moaned when Jetfire deepened the kiss and massaged his inner thighs. The seeker instead ran his hands over the shuttles wings pinching the tips. Jetfire groaned, his whole frame vibrating because of the pleasure he was receiving and bit hard the flyers neck cables. Starscream had started to grind their crotchplates together and bring his hands down. He made sure to touch and caress every little spot while he planted butterfly kisses all over.

It was then that Jetfire heard the sound of their doom: someone was pressing the codepanels keys to get inside. The sudden realization of getting caught during work and with Starscream none the less, made Jetfire suddenly pushed the smaller mech under the table trying not to show his rising panic and arousal. Starscream could only manage high yelp when he was brutally shoved between his lovers legs. "Whatever happens, shut up" Jetfire hissed just as the door opened. "Who are you talking with Jet?" Hot Shot greeted. "No-one... no-one at all. Just me and the monitors having heart to heart talk" Jetfire said sheepishly. The scout looked the SIC confused, but desided to leave the subject. "So yeah, I'm a little early, but I thought I could come and take over" he said coming closer where the white mech was sitting.

All this time Starscream had been crouching under the table and was getting a little annoyed in the situation. Suddenly he grinned mischievously when he saw the position Jetfire was in. He slided his hands slowly up starting from the ankles and all along closing in the white mechs groin. "Stay where you are!" Jetfire said unusually loud receiving much more confused look from the other mech. Starscream had started to massage his inner thighs and was now licking teasingly his crochplate. "Umm... I mean... I – I don't need you here yet. Please go and um... grab yourself a cube of energon okay" the SIC was now gripping the armrests of the chair extremely hard, but luckily Hot Shot didn't notice this. "Um... okay whatever you say. I'll be back in ten minutes then. Are you sure you don't need me?". The seeker under the table almost laughed when the shuttles crochplate slided away revealing very proud, yet not fully aroused member. Starscream kept massaging Jetfires inner thighs, while he started licking the tip of the spike. "YES! Yes, go on. I - I'll see you in ten" the white mech just managed to keep his voice leveled, before Hot Shot left the room.

Jetfire groaned and leaned back on his chair finally relaxing, "You son a bitch..." he breathed while he enjoyed the seeker to suck him off. "I thought you liked being watched while doing it" Starscream said innocently while grinning like crazy. "Oh shut up and ride me" Jetfire groaned and pulled the seeker from under the table. As soon as Starscream was straddling his hips again, the shuttle crashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. The red mech moaned and gasped when he felt his valve being stimulated so ready to get something in. "I'm gonna make you pay for that stunt of yours, but I suggest you keep quiet. We wouldn't want Hot Shot get back earlier" Jetfire mumbled while nipping on Starscreams neck cables. "Frag it and fuck me already" the seeker breathed clawing his lovers back. Jetfire snorted and without a warning he thrusted inside of the others waiting valve getting a shocked gasp from Starscream that quickly turned in to a pleasurable purring and moaning, which exited the SIC for more aggressive thrusts.

It was a steady pace for a while until the ex-con decided to raise the stakes, pinched Jetfires wings getting him arche his back. At the same time the seeker tightened his inner walls adding more pressure at the shuttles spike. A loud groan escaped from Jetfire and his whole frame vibrated from the sudden pleasure. Jetfire took a firm hold of the seekers hips and started thrusting faster and harder hitting the sensitive cables. If he hadn't been holding the smaller mech, Starscream would have probably fallen to the floor because of the euphoric feeling that was quickly heating up his mainframe. "For... ah... frags sake! Unh! Keep quiet... you said. Hard to do that when... Oh slag... you're making my head explode!" It probably would have required a gag to keep Starscream silent, but when nothing like that was available Jetfire could only thrust his two middle fingers inside Screamers mouth to give him something to play with. Almost instantly Jetfire could feel his lovers tongue starting to lick and suck them like a energon lollipop. The bot found it very arousing and sexy and started to thrust faster inside of his lover, feeling his own overload closing in. Starscream panted and moaned for each thrust and tried not to make too much sound, but it was hard even Jetfires fingers in his mouth. Out of the blue Jetfire took his fingers out of the seekers mouth just to grip his hips more firmly. The shuttle managed to capture the seekers shout in a deep kiss when they both overloaded big time. They sat there sweating and out of breath, Starscream leaning on Jetfires shoulder. "I hope we're even now, cause my aft propably wont be able to take a second round any time soon...", "We are" Jetfire fumed and they both laughed.

All this time Hot Shot had been eavesdropping behind the door, "Guys! You're not going to believe this!" he shouted running away. "FRAG!" was heard from the closed door of the monitor room.


End file.
